


This is my Life now (An Undertale story)

by Eve_Eternal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Asgore becomes better goat dad than that assbutt you have as a father, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/M, Fandom, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Flowey and Frisk become your siblings becuse of that too cuz wynaut, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, More tags will be added/removed later as needed, Multi, Papyrus comferts you, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader has confidence issues, Reader-Insert, Sans can also be unintentionally flirtatious or sexual when sleepy, Sans can be an asshat when tired, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Toriel becomes your goat mom dispite you already having one still, Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Undyne and Alphys root for you, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Writing, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), and becomes your Greatest Friend, basicly something happens but it doesnt its left to your imagination, but not really, have you noticed a pattern with these tags?, maybe implied smut?, reader has hoobies, reader is an 'out of the box' thinker, reader is easily humored, reader is female, readers dad is an asshole, sad and hurtful, scene fades to black and they wake the next morning feeling content, something like that, this story is basicly gonna be a copping mechanism for me about random things both funny, video game and youtube references, you'll see what i mean when we get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Eternal/pseuds/Eve_Eternal
Summary: A story where you lose your home, have nothing left but a backpack of few belongings and some clothes sitting on a bench in an new unknown part of town and it's raining cats and dogs…… at lest you make a new friend?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! ^-^

It's raining, your cold and your jacket is soaked completely though to your clothes and skin today has not been your best.  
Here you were sitting on a bench in a different part of town in the pouring rain with no umbrella to your name.  
You had one but you had given it to an old homeless man whom had the unfortunate misfortune to be out in this mess and you didn't have the heart to let him suffer the pouring rain all afternoon and well into the night.  
So here you are sitting in the rain clutching your backpack of belongings to your chest in hopes of keeping its contents dry.  
You don't remember how long you've been sitting here crying but it has been awhile, at lest long enough to not know what liquid was on your face, tears or rain.  
Footsteps could be heard faintly coming towards you so you kept your head down to hide your face as a defense not wanting to draw attention to yourself.  
But it failed.  
The person had stopped next to you making you nervous and suddenly… it stopped raining!?  
No, it's still raining you see it all around you its just, not falling on you anymore.  
You dared a small glance up to see a blue umbrella with cats and dogs on it above your head keeping the rain off you.

“ya’know its not good for humans to be out in this mess right?” said the person with the umbrella.

He sounded kinda New York-ish or Urban you didn't know the proper term for the accent.  
It was also a baritone type of voice with light humor attached.  
It was… a pleasant sound… amongst the depressing rain and and………  
Did he say ‘humans’?  
Turning your head towards him this time you look at him curiously.  
He was wearing a blue hoodie and a mock skeleton shirt underneath it with black kakies with a white stripe on each side that stop at his knees? Knee caps? You dont remember names of bones very well at the moment so it right word wasn't coming to you.  
He was a skeleton, a monster in fact.  
Monsters have been on the surface for a few years now but you never had a chance to meet one in person.  
Most of your time spent socializing was though the internet playing games, browsing, or writing and drawing to improve your craft.  
So while there might have been a monster or two you've talked with that way, you'd never know no one really shares their race, gender or species for that matter with strangers often.

“uh hello? earth to human? come in human?” he said knocking slightly on top of your head playfully trying to get your attention “anybody home in there?”

Shaking your head quickly and without meaning to you jumped up from the bench hastily almost slipping and falling to the pavement.  
You flinched closing your eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.  
There was a strange feeling going on in your chest, a kind of pressure or grip on something you couldn't see since your eyes were closed.  
Opening your eyes there you saw a heart just bearly an inch or two from the center of your chest. There was a blue aora around it or something because aren't hearts supposed to be red?  
Looking up you see the skeleton’s hand was reached out and glowing the same blue as the light from his right eye socket he looked startled.

“ye’sh lady, no need to jump out of ya skin like that! didn't mean to scare ya.” the monster said a smile? Spreading across his face? Skull? Was hard to tell on a skeleton.

Did he say what you thought you heard!?

“ya need to be careful in in this weather, wouldn't want to fall down juno? s’not fun trust me.” he waved his hand slowly upward toward him and you felt youself being raised and set down gently so you were standing upright again.

“now how's about we try again hm?,” he started, “whats a lass like you doing out here in this rain? If’n ya mind me askin?” his eye socket returning to normal and the pressure leaves you.

“J just waiting for a friend.” you hastily said without much thought to your lie.  
He looked at you suspiciously, it looked like he didn't buy that.

“a friend huh? must be a shitty friend to leave ya in the rain this long?” he gestured to your sopping wet clothing that was clinging to your body at this point as if it were some wetsuit.  
Clucking your bag you looked away from him feeling tears pick at you from behind your eyes but you fought them back as best you could.

“Nah, their j just late is all,” you couldn't help it you continued to try and lie, “I'm sure there'll be here any minute.” crap your voice cracked abit and of course he noticed that.

“ya sure?” he asked raising his eye brow? Bone? Whatever, he looked slightly worried now too.

You couldn't help it, you were never good at holding your emotions in for too long when something was wrong.  
When you got in trouble with your dad once your online friends asked why you were so quite in the teamspeak since you always talked or giggled once you got used to hearing them.  
So when they asked that youd try to deter them as well only to end up crying your problems to them in the end getting some emotional support afterwards.  
Here it was happening again and with a total stranger, a monster you didnt know, tears started up again.  
You attempted to turn away, not run, from him but he just grabbed your shoulder and stopped ya studying your face a moment.

*sigh* “thats what i thought” he said looking concerned and thoughtful “whats wrong?” he asked nicely.

Shaking your head you didn't answer, you were afraid of downright crying verbally and no one could ever understand you when you did that as it were a mumble jumble mess up word vomit when you cried out loud.

“okay ya dont wanna talk,” he said surprising you by hitting the nail on its head “why don't we get’cha outta this here rain instead? my place isn't that much farther away and it's sure as hell better than sittin here alone.” he suggested holding out his hand to you politely “names Sans, Sans the skeleton.” he addressed himself.

Nervously you reached for his hand stating your own name meekly when a fartting sound was heard in the rain.  
Your face immediately flushed in embarrassment looking away when he suddenly laughed in which your emotions quickly changed as you stared at him.

“eheheheh” he raises his hand to reveal a whoopy cushion that wasnt there before in his hand “the ol’ whoopy cushion in the hand trick! gets em everytime!” he laughed enjoying himself.

Bitting your lip you kept yourself from laughing as well trying to hide your suddent amusement on your face.  
Why oh why were fart jokes funny at any age to you!?  
Sans seems to notice your failed attempt at hiding your amusement and his smile got bigger, if it even could being a perma-smile and all that.

“heh heh tickled your funny bone there did i? heh, well then come on lets head out of this rain eh? You must be soaked to the bone?” he said offering you his arm so he could keep the umbrella above both of you as he was a head taller that you.

The damn broke this time, you couldnt help it, you started to laugh at his pun which made him laugh in return as you both walked down the sidewalk to his house.  
Although you had lost your home and didnt have much to your name not to mention cried in front of a total stranger skeleton that makes fart jokes and puns, your day suddenly didnt seem too bad at this moment for now.

《》♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《》  
*Šåñş Pöv*  
\-------------  
Should have expected as much from you didn't know why I thought it does be different.  
All I was doin was takin alittle walk, something I'd don't normally do as it requires too much leg work and I'm not know for that.  
And here I find someone sitting in on the bench near me and my bros home in this god awful weather without their own umbrella or raincoat.  
Not only did this confuse me, as humans often do, I was curious as to why?  
Humans normaly have things to keep them dry or run into their homes, cars or stores to get out of the rain but, here you were practically soaked down to ya bones, heh.  
So I decided to approach ya see why you'd be sitting here as cats and dogs rained from the skies like no tomarrow.

“ya’know its not good for humans to be out in this mess right?” I teased thought that maybe a joke or pun or two would get ya to loosen up.  
Although you didn't respond.  
You just looked up at my umbrella i was holdin over your head which for some reason made ya confused for a moment.  
For a moment it seemed you were lost in thought awhile your soul was in distress its hard not to notice it as it was almost wailing in time with the rain for some reason.

“uh hello? earth to human? come in human?” i tried again humorously knocking lightly on your noggin as i tried again to get your attention “anybody home in there?”

Seemed to work as you shook your head, looked at me fully a moment before almost leaping to your feet in fright? Maybe shock? I wasnt sure honestly humans could be weird like that.  
I almost didn't have time to react to what happen next.  
In an instant my magic flared up and I reached out to your soul and grabbed it, as unintended as it was, rather roughly in order to keep you from falling on your butt from slipping in the rain.

“ye’sh lady, no need to jump out of ya skin like that! didn't mean to scare ya.” i really didn't mean it truly to scare you if that was what happened.  
I lighted my grip on your soul abit to a more comfortable hold so it wasn't painful when I'd help ya up.

“ya need to be careful in in this weather, wouldn't want to fall down juno? s’not fun trust me.” while I joked I was being serious about that.  
I remember the kid telling me their fall was nothin to scoff at when they came to the underground originally.  
Hell if those dang yellow flowers weren't there none of the six children before them would have made it past the ruins back then and we wouldn't be free now either.

“now how's about we try again hm?,” i began “whats a lass like you doing out here in this rain? If’n ya mind me askin?” with that said i let your soul go and powered down my magic, didnt want to frighten ya more than i did already.

“J just waiting for a friend.” you told me and rather quickly too.  
Being the Judge had its advantages in many ways, one of which was being able to tell when someone was telling a lie or not and you were.

“a friend huh? must be a shitty friend to leave ya in the rain this long?” i played along with ya to see how far you planed on taking this obvious lie to me.  
Your soul fretted at our conversation, fluttered in nervously as you clutched to something you where holding, looked like a backpack.  
Somethin wasnt feeling right about this interaction I could feel it in my bones.

“Nah, their j just late is all,” late? Seriously? That was a lame answer to further your lie “I'm sure there'll be here any minute.” okay somethin’s not right here.

“ya sure?” i dared you in the most casual, curious way possible.

There it was your breaking point i guess.  
You stared crying it seems and you were tring to turn away from me obviously not wanting to look at me or want me to see your new tears on your face.  
Placing my hand on your shoulder i stopped you from doing so thoughtful concern upon my skull, this poor human, what happend to make her so upset!?

*sigh* “thats what i thought” would you try another lie? “whats wrong?” i dared to ask you.  
Like before you didnt respond… much anyway.

All you did was shake your head again, my guess trying to keep ahold of yourself or something similar, you humans were a confusing bunch.  
If you were a monster you would be open with your emotions if something bothered you, we dont hold them back as much as humans do I've noticed.  
However, the human soul, betrays you all every time when the emotion is too strong to hide it hurts even yourselves.

“okay ya dont wanna talk,” which was obvius with how much your soul felt “why don't we get’cha outta this here rain instead? my place isn't that much farther away and it's sure as hell better than sittin here alone.” while true it was also kind of weird seeing as how we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, an easy fix though “names Sans, Sans the skeleton.” i told you offering my hand.  
Yea it might have been bad timing but how can one resist the opportunity?  
As you reached for my hand you told me your name as well and shook my hand.  
*pffft*  
The face you made was priceless.  
I couldn't help myself and laughed while your expression turned from shocked embarrassment to confusion naturaly.

“eheheheh” calming down i showed you my hand “the ol’ whoopy cushion in the hand trick! gets em everytime!” i laughed again this was funny.

Seemed to lighten your mood some as you tried to keep in the giggles.  
Your soul seemed lighter as well which gave me abit of relief seems like you enjoyed the joke.  
The smile of your soul was enough to make me smile even more.

“heh heh tickled your funny bone there did i? heh, well then come on lets head out of this rain eh? You must be soaked to the bone?” i punned offering you my arm to lead the way.  
Thats when something amazing happened.  
You burst out laughing!  
It was the best sound I heard though out our entire interaction and your soul laughed in kind.  
You had a goofy laugh too it made me laugh again as we began walking home to my place.  
Decided to tell ya more puns and jokes along the way to ease your soul and mood alittle more you even came back with some of your own it was great!  
Now… just how are was i gonna explain to Papyrus on why i brought a soaking wet, upset, teary eyed human home whos laughing at my puns and jokes?


	2. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you arrive at Sans home and meet his brother only to have them set out room arrangements for you in the spare room in their house!? Wait what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how im doing the sans pov parts? I hope so im trying my best here ^-^

“And I said no, but I have Krabbys!” you finished your joke.   
You and Sans were just laughing it up by the time he opened the front door and let you inside.  
“eheheheh one question though, whats a ‘Krabby’? He's asked and your smile and eyes just sparkled.   
As much as you loved to share with him the world of Pokémon it'd have to wait becuse…  
“SANS IS THAT YOU I HEAR!” came a rather loud voice from the kitchen as footsteps came into the living room.  
“ITS RATHER LATE SANS I WAS WORRIED YOU FELL ASLEEP SOMEWHERE IN THIS DREADFUL RAI….. OH HELLO HUMAN!?” said the new monster in front of me.  
He was also a skeleton and a head taller than Sans making you feel like the smallest person in the room right now.  
“Sup bro!” Sans greeted the taller skeleton.  
“uh h hi.” you greeted shyly.  
“GREETINGS HUMAN! BROTHER WHY IS THIS HUMAN SOAKED TO THE MARROW?” he questioned.  
“she was sitting in the rain.”Sans said flatly.  
“BUY WHY!?” his brother questioned again.  
Sans looked at you searching for and answer and from the look on your face found none.  
“dont know bro she hasnt said but from how her soul feels id say she hasnt had a good day id bet” he stated to his brother whom in turned looked at you thoughtfully.   
‘how my soul felt!? What did he mean by that!? Can monsters tell whats wrong by a persons soul!? Like mind reading!?’ you thought to your self surprised.  
“and no i cant read your thoughts human nor can i tell what wrong i can only… see or rather feel anothers emotions from their soul and yours... well… matched the rain outside if i need to discribe it.” he answered. before you could ask.  
“but then howd you know what i was gonna ask?” you asked him instead.  
“had it asked before by others.” he replied truthfully as Papyrus nodded in agreement.  
Thinking about it, it made sense after all he did prevent you from falling on your ass using magic on, your guessing, your soul back there if thats what is was.  
“s so like how people can read a persons body language or expressions to determine someones mood you can do that with a humans soul?’ you asked getting a better understanding of this consept.  
“yep the very same, right Papyrus?” he adreesed his brother.  
“INDEED SANS! NOW HUMAN WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” he asked nicely.  
So with your little knowledge of souls expanded you told Papyrus your name as well.  
“WOWIE THATS A PRETTY NAME HUMAN!” he complamented generally, “YOU MUST JOIN US FOR DINNER,” he stares at Sans “ A VERY LATE DINNER I MIGHT ADD.” he added sternly and Sans shruged.  
“sorry bro would have been here sooner if someone i just met hadn't ‘fallen’ for me!” Sans joked winking at you as you stiffled a laugh.  
Silence  
“OH. MY. GOD. SAAAAANS! COULD YOU NOT GO A DAY WITHOUT YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus said annoyed.  
“eh heh heh heh aww come on Pap dont ‘rain on my parade’ bro!” he puned again.  
“SANS NOWS NOT THE TIME!” Pap argued, “HASN’T THE HUMAN HAD ENOUGH OF THE RAIN FOR ONE NIGHT! STOP WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS!”  
“bro look at her shes smiling id say their ‘lifting her spirits’ quite a bit!” Sans said pointing finger guns at you and aparently winking again as well. “besides we both know bro that I've got a ‘skele-ton’of them!” he continued.  
“GAAAH!” Pap uttered in frustration.  
The batter would have continued if it wasn't for the uncontrollable giggles coming from your direction.  
Both brothers looked at you as you couldnt stop giggling at the scene in front of you.  
It reminded you of the fun times with you and your own brother.  
Sure you and your brother never hung out in public or online, he thought it was weird to ‘be friends’ with your sister on gaming platforms and such, but you both had fun verbally at home.  
He'd call you some weird name, youd respond with another and throw ice in his room or make a farting sound as youd walk by his room, sometimes actually farting in his room, not on purpose mind you just dumb luck, making him hide his nose in his shirt and making him do some weird ‘achk’ sound or speak ‘oh my god!’ or ‘i really dont appreciate that!’ in a higher voice, it was great!  
While that memory was nice and all remembering something from your parents home just made you sad again which confused the brothers before you.  
“uh, human, are you alright?’ Sans asked you snapping you out of your thoughts.  
“hm? Oh ye yea you two just reminded me of my own brother and myself abit is all.” you said truthfully.   
This put an soft smile on Sans face while Paps eyes sparkled.  
“YOU HAVE A BROTHER TOO HUMAN!” he asked happily, “MAYBE WE CAN MEET ONE DAY I'D LIKE THAT!”  
“heh heh maybe.” you told him suddenly scruffing a foot to the floor looking down deep in thought.  
Papyrus didnt notice it but Sans did and decided to clear the air, “so uh you got a spare change of dry clothes in there or…?” he asked you trailing off “do you need something to change into?”  
You looked up at his question, “i think so.” more like you hope so as you tried to hard to keep your bag dry.  
Holding your bag you opend it up and shuffled around abit it was a rather large backpack that held quite a few items.   
So you moved around your tablet, your slightly broken DS and games, your small horse plush you had since you were small, your laptop, your wii, a few games all with their own cords of course and a couple of your favorite books.   
When you found your clothes, thankfully dry enough, a small box fell out onto the floor which made your freak a moment.  
Sans scooped down to pick it up, it had fallen open to reveal a rather shiny heart necklace with gold trim and a pink rose.  
“you dropped this.” He said holding it and looking at it.  
You snatched it away as if hurt to not have it in your possession.   
“th thanks” was all you said about it. “i do have some dry clothes” you subject changed on them.  
Papyrus was nice enough to point you to the bathroom so you could change in which you left them to do just that.

《》♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《♥○●▪□◇■◆•°¤♥《》  
Sans PoV

There was that sadness again.  
“uh, human, are you alright?’ Sans asked connserned.  
“hm? Oh ye yea you two just reminded me of my own brother and myself abit is all.” a brother huh? Interesting you actually didnt lie this time I'd call that progress if you'd tell him what bothering you and making you sad.  
YOU HAVE A BROTHER TOO HUMAN!” Pap asked excitedly “MAYBE WE CAN MEET ONE DAY I'D LIKE THAT!”  
“heh heh maybe.” you didn't sound to sure of yourself there Sans noticed.  
Pap was beaming oblivious to your actions at the moment but not me i noticed your movments. You hung your head and shuffled a foot on the floor and your soul, was at war with itself worry and nervousness battling it out back and forth.  
You were deep in thought about something.  
The atmosphere was getting abit to ‘in tents’ heh for Sans liking “so uh you got a spare change of dry clothes in there or…?” he asked trailing off “do you need something to change into?”  
You looked up at his question, “i think so.”  
If you didnt have anything or what you had had gotten wet he'd loan ya something of course Pap would too if he beat him to the punch about making the offer.  
Sans watched as you dug around for quite abit, just how much could that bag of yours hold!  
When you finally pulled out your change of clothes something fell out and opened.  
It was shiny heart necklace with gold trim and a pink rose.  
“you dropped this.” He stared holding it.  
There was also an excriptsion on it as well but you had taken it away rather quickly before he could read it.  
It was alittle too quickly which was odd yet understandable as it looked pricey.  
“th thanks” was all you said about it. “i do have some dry clothes” dropping the necklace subject altogether.  
With that Pap pointed you to the bathroom and you made a beeline for it.  
“Brother Care To Explain Yourself?” Pap asked Sans in a quieter voice.  
*sigh*  
He knew have to eventually.  
“yea yea sit down bro and I'll tell ya while we wait for her, k?” Sans suggested and Papyrus sat down on their couch in kind.  
Sans explained what happened when he met you out in the rain said you were crying obviously upset about something but not saying anything as it probably hurt to talk about it at the moment. Pap listened to every word Sans told him looking more and more upset at the whole thing.  
“Poor Human! I Wonder What Happened To Her!?” he said at the end of Sans explanation. Knowing Pap like he does he'd want to help you.  
He wouldnt be The Great Papyrus if he didn't.  
He's so cool!  
You eventually came out of the bathroom all changed holding your bag and wet clothes making Pap practically leap off the couch towards you.  
“DONT WORRY ABOUT THIS HUMAN I'LL DEPOSIT THIS INTO THE LAUNDRY MYSELF FOR YOU!” he stated and dashed away with your wet clothing.  
Stunned you had to blink a few times registering what just happened before talking, “he kinda gives off a mother hen house wife vibe doesnt he?” you asked sitting youself down on the couch next to him.  
The analogy made Sans chuckle, “never heard it put that way before but i suppose so i guess.”  
“SANS I HEAR LAUGHING YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING MORE HORRIBLE PUNS!” he shouted which just made his chuckling worse.  
Laughter dieing down for the third time tonight Sans looked at you to see you in that same deep thought as before.  
“knock knock” Sans started.  
You looked up surprised and looked at him with interest and your soul fluttered happily.  
Heh, ya like knock knock jokes huh?  
“knock knock” He said again knocking on air before you.  
“wh whos there?” you played along.  
“Pannene.” Sans replied this time.  
“Pannene who?” you asked eyebrows raised confused.  
Sans sighed and looked at you thoughtfully, “Pannene for your thoughts?” he finished.  
It wasn't exactly a funny one but it help to break the ice if the waters were fridged at lest to Sans’s experience.  
Freezing up stunned at his answer you looked away but a smile creeped up soon after as you looked back from the corner of your eyes.  
Heh still got it!  
It took a moment for you to speak im guessing thinking on what to say before speaking obviously.  
*sigh*  
“I'll not fibula I've had better days than this...” pfft did you really!?  
“Tibia honest i had hoped the world would end this time or I'd wash away...” heh heh.. what?  
Silence.  
“thats...not a good thing to hope for friend.” this Sans knew from experience from the kids resets back in the underground and even then those weren't the best of times he had.  
Reliving te same thing over and over again only to have happiness ripped away time and time again is pretty much ‘seeing your world end’ but in a continuous loop.  
And there have been times he was ‘washed away’ too.  
“I I know that but…” He cut you off.  
“no! No butts here, just… tell me whats happened? Whats wrong? Maybe I can help?” Sans tried.  
Pap was also within hearing range now Sans was sure of it butyou didnt seem to notice it at all.  
Your soul started to tighten up in pain as your eyes watered and chest heavedit felt and looked like you were refusing your words.  
But you did your best to speak them anyway.  
In choked sobsand tears you broke down this time and talked about what was bothering you to the brothers surprise.  
How you had been kicked out by your horrible excuse of a step father aginst your mothers wishes.  
He kicked you out becuse he thought you worthless and that youd never amount to anything, still lived at home and had no REAL job becuse you were weak.  
How most of your things were stored away in a shead locker until you got your own place but never did so its all still there waiting.  
How you finally gotten a place to stay in some apparent complex for a few months only to be evicted a few hours ago for having a pet the landlord didnt like dispite the ‘alowed to have pets’ sign when you fist got there.  
This terrible list went on!  
Sans eyes sockets had went dark he didn't like what he was hearing.  
A father kicking out their own kid!? Well adopted kid but still!  
Without even trying to help them find their own place or give any help what so ever!  
It was horrible!  
If she was Asgores child she'd be cared for babied until she died or until she was personly ready to be on her own for crists sake!  
After about 15 minutes, you were trying to get it all out without thinking about it, your words became garbled from the crying in which Sans had to step in.  
“hey hey its okay! You don't have to say anymore! Calm down!” he tried to comfort you.  
That when Paps rejoined us officially and swiftly scooping you up in a big ol hug.  
Heh, thats my little bro for ya!  
“PLEASE DO NOT CRY HUMAN! YOU ARE MAKING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CRY!” he wailed in kind.  
Sans lights were dim but his skull was still pained from what you've been though when an idea came to his head.  
“juno…… we do have that spare room right Paps!?” he bluntly planted the idea out in the open.  
Paps stopped his wailing as his sockets shot open at the idea.  
Bingo!  
“YOUR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BROTHER!” he pulled you from his hug to look at you “YOU COULD STAY HERE WITH US! IT'D BE SO WONDERFUL AND GRAND!”  
Your werent completely registering what was happening to refuse as Paps grabbed your bag and wisked it to the spare room upstairs.  
“I INSIST YOU STAY WITH US HUMAN! I'LL NOT BE HAVING A NEW FRIEND WONDER THE STREETS HOMELESS!” he continued as he came back down from putting your bag away. “NOW THEN I MUST PREPARE DINNER TO WELCOME OUR NEWEST HUMAN FAMILY MEMBER!” and with that he was off to the kitchen.  
“wait… what!” you stuttered “but i… i dont… i couldnt… shouldnt….” Sans held up his hand to stop you.  
“its no ‘skin off our bones’ friend really your welcome here!” he began “beside you've got no other optional places to go right? I mean your parents place is clearly not an option,” there was a bit of venem in his voice at the mention of it.  
“and its not likely you'll find a decent place this late at night in this weather. All I'm suggesting is give us a chave human, you may find you like it here after all. Besides ya got a cool guy like my bro cooking back there,” Sans gestured to the kitchen “and a fungi right here to hang with,” he pointed to himself and chuckled as Paps groaned in the kitchen “what more could ya ask for!?” he finished.  
Blinking at the thought as a smile creeps upon your face again you spoke, “i donno maybe a ‘humorous’ time i guess.”  
“eh heh heh heh we can have that too!” he winked as Papyrus screamed in frustration making their laughter that much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to continue this story and many others, with this note at the end, but I am in need of beta readers as suggested by a few people to help better the stories than what they are currently ^-^||  
> If you would like to help please contact me thank you! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to continue this story and many others, with this note at the end, but I am in need of beta readers as suggested by a few people to help better the stories than what they are currently ^-^||  
> If you would like to help please contact me thank you! ^-^


End file.
